


Peach

by Arhain_Aku



Series: Lazarus [1]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, VIXX, f(x), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol, American Dream - Freeform, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beware, Cuddles, Dancer, Electric Guitars, Falling In Love, Fluff, Heavy Metal, Innocent Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung | V is a Brat, Lana Del Rey Vibes, Lime, M/M, Magical Realism, Multi, Poetry, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Sweetness, What Have I Done, night club
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arhain_Aku/pseuds/Arhain_Aku
Summary: "Moi je peux me soûler comme bon me semble, aller où l'envie me prend, baiser sans conséquences scandaleuses, vivre dignement sans lumières clignotantes et fervents hurlements, sans jamais dissimuler mon visage.JungKook n'est pas libre. TaeHyung l'est trop.





	1. Prologos

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci n'est pas une simple fanfic, et encore moins un simple vkook.  
> Whatever, WELCOME ?
> 
> "Close your eyes, pay the price for your paradise, devils feed on the seed of the soul." - Depeche Mode, A Pain That I'm Used To

"You can be teh ripest, juicest peach in the world, and there's still going to be somebody who hates peaches." - Dita Von Teese

 

JungKook est célèbre, beaucoup l'adulent avec sa jolie voix de séraphin et son visage de poulain. Il est un fragment d'un phénomène de mode audiovisuel, plein de couleurs, un style vintage, et un mélange de sonorités Pop mouvantes et allègres.

Tout le monde aime JungKook ; les filles, les garçons, tout le monde. Iconique d'une génération qui se veut parfaite, jolie et légère, et parfois, pour le plaisir du vice, un peu vulgaire.

Mais JungKook est innocent, ne connaît que danse et chant, octaves et mélodies, mode et poésie, travail et acharnement.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps.

TaeHyung déteste les gens comme JungKook, déteste ce mouvement, déteste l'évident.

TaeHyung est un inconnu des rues, un inconnu de cuir, blue jeans déchiré et Doc Marten's défoncées, un inconnu qui n'aime que la beauté du dépravé.

C'est pour ça que TaeHyung n'aime pas JungKook.


	2. D

> "In the land of Gods and Monsters I was an Angel  
>  Living in the garden of Evil  
>  Screwed up, scared, doing anything that I needed  
>  Shining like a fiery beacon"

Lana Del Rey, Gods and Monsters

\- Tu brilles trop fort pour l'obscurité de mon âme. Tant que je te déteste, je serai juste animé par le désir de te ternir. Si je commence à t'aimer, je le ferai vraiment. Avaient été les mots prononcés par TaeHyung alors que leurs lèvres semblaient sur le point de se sceller dans le couloir menant aux toilettes du Dahut, night club immensément mal famé dans lequel Jungkook n'aurait jamais dû poser le pied.

Et TaeHyung s'éloigna avec arrogance, laissant le gamin tout ébaubi par la situation, le cœur battant comme un colibri dans sa cage thoracique.

Jungkook était venu ici par pur hasard, entraîné par les membres de son groupe bien décidés à s'amuser l'espace d'une soirée où ils étaient libres. Et pour Jungkook, c'était comme la découverte d'une nouvelle contrée. Jamais il n'aurait pensé atterrir dans pareil endroit, et ce dès que son ami l'avait pris par le poignet et s'était engagé dans une ruelle étroite et sombre, loin des avenues principales qu'ils arpentaient jour et nuit dans le cadre de leur métier, sous les lueurs des yeux de leurs admirateurs et des appareils photos avides de leurs pommettes enviées. 

Le jeune brun avait commencé à exprimer sa réticence lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à croiser d'étranges spécimens humains que Jungkook ne connaissait pas. Il n'avait pas confiance en ces femmes dénudées au sourire débauché, ni en ces hommes au cuir lourd et aux chaînes argentées aperçus à l'entrée de l'endroit escompté. Mais son ami ignora sa faible résistance, grisé par l'ambiance dangereuse et luminescente du night club éclatant les environs.

Puis ils passèrent le seuil de la porte, et les poumons de Jungkook ne purent fonctionner convenablement.

Tout autour de lui, un slow motion de corps ondulant au rythme lent, mais majestueusement brûlant comme les flammes infernales, des crissement sonores des guitares électriques et de la voix d'archange du chanteur – ce qui était un paradoxe qui fascina artistiquement le bambin. Puis, surélevés comme des bêtes de foire dantesque, danseuses et danseurs exerçaient leur art dans un alanguissement provocateur et sensuel afin de prôner la beauté monstrueuse de l'humanité. Les serveurs du bar avaient une grâce et une habilité de chefs d'orchestre, remplissant les verres sans un geste déplacé ou erroné avec une froideur cadavérique qui avait pourtant la chaleur des néons rouges et de la vodka. Et enfin, il y avait les clients, humains de toute conscience, aliens étouffés par les contraintes d'une morale et d'une société, venus étrangler leur peine dans l'alcool et la fredaine. Venus se libérer.

On servit un verre à Jungkook – c'était un gars d'à peu près son âge habillé n'importe comment, qui lui refila un verre élégant dans lequel trônait un liquide avec des couches de couleurs différentes. Et sans quitter le regard étincelant de ce garçon étrange, le brun but d'une traite la potion qui vint divulguer en son torse une chaleur maternelle et agréable comme un soleil d'automne. Et Jungkook se sentit bien. Jungkook se sentit libre.

Comme pour l'accompagner, plus il buvait, plus l'euphorie grimpait telle une mauvaise fièvre. D'abord parce que le rock devenait plus sauvage, les guitares plus agressives, les danseurs plus dépravés. Fasciné, hypnotisé, magnétisé par ces derniers, Jungkook ne se rendit pas vraiment compte que le garçon qui avait galamment rassasié sa gorge d'alcool sucré avait conquit ses hanches de ses mains tout aussi chaleureuses et délectables, et le forçait suavement à balancer outrageusement, mollement son bassin contre le sien.

Il ne réagissait pas parce qu'autour de lui évoluaient des catalyseur exaltés d'enthousiasme démoniaque, et Jungkook ne pouvait en détacher son regard, trop obnubilé. Et c'est avec un sourire béat accroché à ses lèvres rosées qu'il admirait tantôt ce danseur bien trop mince et bien trop pâle, mais pas moins désirable, qui se mouvait de façon féline et grossière dans une élégance surnaturelle. Et à chaque mouvement qu'effectuait ce dément, Jungkook espérait que sa taille, ses jambes, ses bras ne se disloquent pas, mais l'énergie démoniaque émanant de ce trépassé vivant démontrait que sa danse macabre ne pouvait aussi facilement s'arrêter. Puis tantôt cet autre, tout aussi efféminé et élancé, plus exotique, plus raffiné et vénusté avec sa peau plus foncée, aux mouvements poétiques et erratiques de chat sauvage, le sourire invisible mais le regard perçant, captivant, concupiscent. Et enfin cet autre encore, légèrement plus fort de corpulence, comme un tigre du Bengale, les pupilles assassines et le sourire psychotique et fier du bourgeois qui se pavane, mais la violente désinvolture de l'animal.

Chacun avait son rôle dans l'histoire de ce night club, sans les danseurs l'énergie n'était pas distribuée aux clients, mais sans les musiciens les danseurs ne fonctionneraient pas. Puis venaient s'ajouter la magie des serveurs qui créaient de divines potions pour faciliter la manœuvre. Et, pour couronner le tout, les clients venaient enchanter le personnel en appréciant leur valeureux travail.

\- Oh, honey, c'est ta première fois ici... Roucoula une voix grave et tendre qui arracha à Jungkook une multitude de frissons sur l'échine.

Lui qui était juste sorti prendre un bol d'air frais et pollué de la ville, et ainsi ressourcer ses poumons douloureux à cause de l'atmosphère lourde et épaisse comme du lait chaud du night club, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce garçon étrange revienne vers lui.

\- O-oui... Balbutia le brun en réponse, dérouté par les effets de l'alcool et de l'euphorie, ce qui amusa son interlocuteur.

\- Ne reste pas ici, un mauvais esprit pourrait prendre possession de ton corps. Il te le rendra gentiment demain, mais toi tu ne seras maître de rien.

Et il l'emmena sur un balcon, éclairé par des lanternes japonaise de toutes les couleurs, du vieux bâtiment, ne prêtant guère attention à ce qui se tramait suspicieusement dans la pièce adjacente, et tous deux s'affalèrent dans les vieux sofas Louis XIV qui avaient été placés là.

Enveloppés dans la douceur de leur silence, le garçon habillé n'importe comment et aux cheveux colorés s'était mis à caresser adorablement les mains, les cheveux, les bras, les cuisses, le torse du jeune brun qui ne contesta pas, profitant pleinement de la mollesse de l'instant, bien éloignée de la bestialité du bâtiment.

\- Je m'appelle Kim TaeHyung, et toi ? S'introduisit enfantinement le garçon étrange.

\- Moi c'est Jeon JungKook. Répondit-il sur le même ton.

\- Et que fais-tu de joli dans la vie, Kookie ?

\- Je fais partie d'un groupe qui semble très à la mode.

TaeHyung ricana nerveusement. JungKook ne comprit pas, et ne chercha pas à comprendre.

\- Alors comment cela se fait-il qu'un petit oiseau aux plumes blanches et douces vienne voleter dans cette volière de corbeaux aux plumes noires et rêches ?

\- Mes amis m'ont emmené ici. Je ne connaissais pas toutes ces choses, je n'avais jamais bu ce genre de breuvages, n'avais jamais apprécié ce genre de spectacles burlesques, et n'avais jamais dansé avec un garçon. On m'interdit ces choses, car ça pourrait noircir mon image, celle que mon agence décide pour moi, alors j'évite les scandales. Mais ce soir, j'ai violé cette loi.

TaeHyung sourit puis frotta sa joue contre l'épaule du brun et lui chuchota dans le cou :

\- Regarde, écoute, je vais te raconter quelque chose... Tu ne vas pas te retourner, mais imaginer ce qu'il se passe derrière ces rideaux bordeaux, et dis-toi qu'un jour tu finiras, tôt ou tard, les jambes perdues dans ces draps blancs... Et tu ne seras pas tout seul, Agnus Dei, oh que non...

\- Je veux bien y aller avec toi... Soupira-t-il dans un sourire enivré d'un désir qu'il éprouvait sans le vouloir, sa raison entre les mailles des gants de dentelle de l'alcool.

\- Non, Kookie, je n'irai pas dans cette salle. Et encore moins avec toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est un secret. Mais tu as le droit de le découvrir. C'est ta mission, petite colombe...

Puis résonna, comme un glas qui vint réveiller les deux jeunes hommes de leur affectueuse torpeur, un éclat de rire valant toutes les étoiles fleurissant le firmament, suivi d'autres rires et de cris amusés. Jungkook se redressa et se pencha pour voir de quelle nature était la joie ruisselant dans la rue, comme un enfant assistant à un grand défilé pour la première fois.

\- Oh, ça c'est un rituel : Kai vide une bouteille de champagne très très cher sur quelqu'un. Expliqua TaeHyung.

\- Et le fait qu'il embrasse la victime langoureusement, avec d'autres gens qui dansent et hurlent autour comme des indiens, c'est coutume aussi ? S'extasia le gamin.

\- Cela dépend de la victime en question. Comme il s'agit de Leo, il sait qu'il n'a pas le droit de le faire, mais il le fait quand même. Parce qu'il est libre. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand tu voix ça ?

\- Un écrivain dirait que ça a la saveur de la passion. Peut-être aussi le goût de l'amour.

\- C'est pourquoi le plus bel endroit du monde est ici.

Et Jungkook le pensait tout autant.


	3. U

> « There i was, way off my ambitions, getting deeper in love every minute, and all of a sudden, I didn't care. »

F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby

\- Petite colombe, vas-tu finir par ternir tes ailes immaculées ? Avait miaulé TaeHyung, plongeant ses envoûtantes pupilles encerclées de lentilles azurées dans le charbon embrumé des yeux de Jungkook.

Et jamais, jamais le gamin n'avait eu autant envie d'embrasser quelqu'un de sa vie.

L'aurore était douloureuse et avait le goût de l'aspirine, Jungkook avait la gorge pâteuse et la conscience engourdie. Et des fantômes colorés pleins la tête. Il se demandait si tout ceci n'avait pas été que le fruit d'un doux rêve. Si le toucher voluptueux de TaeHyung et la douceur de ses yeux n'avaient été que des mirages heureux, pourtant il se souvenait que tous deux avaient discuté jusqu'à devenir tout bleus, toute la nuit. Si les danseurs, les serveurs et les musiciens n'étaient pas de simples marionnettes animées de son inconscient désordonné, agitant leurs ficelles dans un concert de beauté débauchée. Puis il fit un pas, et l'espace se mit à tourner comme dans un carrousel aux chevaux dérangés.

\- Oh, le maknae semble dérouté... Ronronna un de ses collègues, affublé d'un grand sourire plein de facétie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Oooh... Soupira un autre dans son cou en l'enlaçant par l'arrière. Tu sembles avoir pris ton pied, tu étais au cœur de la soirée. Les nouveaux clients sont amoureusement célébrés et chéris, surtout quand ils sont aussi jeunes et innocents que toi, bébé.

\- Je ne me souviens pas de tout...

\- T'en as pas besoin, gamin !

Jungkook est un poulain innocent, et il l'est tellement que c’en devient alarmant. Tout le monde se joue de lui, les gens, les garçons, les filles, les adultes, les fans, les groupies. Ils plaisantent en pinçant affectueusement ses jolies joues au teint de pêche, se moquant gentiment de lui qui est un petit faon trop ingénu. Jungkook ne connaissait pas l'alcool, et beaucoup attendaient du jour où la liqueur dédaigneuse lui lancerait une malédiction qui le ferait régurgiter sans élégance le contenu de son petit ventre désarmé. Mais, pour une première, la blanche colombe avait brillamment tenu tête à l'essence de Satan.

Mais Jungkook ne devait pas réfléchir à ces choses, il n'en avait pas le temps.

Or les fantômes, même les plus colorés, sont fait pour hanter.

Joliment habillé par un couturier de renommée, Jungkook paradait avec coquetterie dans un sourire fleuri. Et dans le musée où s'exposaient, fières, froides et immuables comme des diamants, les œuvres de peintres et sculpteurs avec plus ou moins d'identité ; les lumières capturaient son corps frêle et fort de danseur. Partout, l'on avait déposé des fleurs – roses, camélias, dahlias, œillets, renoncules, hortensias – et le tout était embaumé de lumière dorée que prodiguait suavement les fenêtres du musée. Cela rendait bien. Minauder était un jeu, mais le brun le faisait avec verve, à tel point que les photographies laissaient apparaître un visage enfantin et joyeux, faisant abstraction de tout souci d'adulte.

C'est pourquoi TaeHyung n'aimait pas Jungkook. Car TaeHyung avait des soucis d'adultes, jaunes et oranges, plein son jardin. Et il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour venir les arroser.

\- Je veux y retourner...

Le jour avait revêtit son voile sombre et étoilé dans les rues pavées, et TaeHyung hantait les pensées de Jungkook. Plus que l'orgie ambrée pleine de lubricité lui manquait ce garçon étrange. Il ne voulait pas se rendre à ce show télévisé, il aura minaudé toute la journée, et le fera toute la soirée. Jungkook restera enchaîné, dominé par le manager qui lui dictera sa conduite comme à l'armée. 

Alors il se remémora la voix onctueuse de TaeHyung lui murmurant ce qui à ses oreilles sonnait comme de la poésie, ses lèvres vermeille s'ourlant délicieusement en un sourire géométrique, ses mains conciliantes posées à fleur de ses hanches, ondulant paisiblement sur du séraphique et puissant Led Zeppelin, Black Sabbath ou Nirvana, les lumières et les corps devenant abstractions dans les environs tant la magie l'envoûtait, pour faire s'élever son âme emplie de pureté au firmament.

Et il se sentit bien.

La rue avait toujours été redoutée par le brun. Une groupie était toujours pire qu'un mauvais esprit, car peu importe comment, et Dieu seul le sait, elle parvenait à le reconnaître sous quelconque couverture pour venir lui voler une capture de ses yeux noir de jais. Jungkook se sentait faible, victime de son propre succès, ce dernier jouant avec lui comme une vulgaire poupée, il se sentait proie chétive, jouet de plastique, verre de cristal.

Sauf qu'en cette soirée, alors qu'il attendait les autres pour rentrer au dortoir comme sa routine rocambolesque l'obligeait, une main intempérante, rude comme le roc et de nuance de peau plus tannée vint s'inviter l'espace d'une seconde à sa ceinture pour y glisser un objet cartonné et rectangulaire, avant que son propriétaire ne continue son chemin, félin et élancé. Et par sa démarche désinvolte et assurée, Jungkook reconnut Kai malgré que ce dernier portait un long manteau noir en fausse fourrure. Mais Kai n'était pas seul, négligemment accroché, comme possédé d'ivresse amoureuse, Leo suivait le pas du tigre du Bengale avec une indolence plus vulgaire en raison de la cigarette fumante que tenaient ses doigts bagués d'argenté. Et ce dernier, le regard semi-voilé par sa crinière ébène, vint tourner la tête et octroyer à Jungkook le plus mystérieux des sourires indécents.

Jungkook saisit alors l'objet que Kai avait outrageusement glissé à sa ceinture et découvrit un paquet de Marlboro apparemment vide au vu de sa légèreté suspecte. Piqué de curiosité et bercé par l'incompréhension, il l'ouvrit et découvrit un origami rose en forme d'étoile. C'était enfantin, et cruellement paradoxal au vu de la boîte qui le contenait, mais il le déplia quand même dans la magie de l'instant.

Un numéro de téléphone, et un petit mot en forme de haïku : « Ceci est une pomme. Elle est joliment carmin. Mais empoisonnée. », signé Jeong TaekWoon.

Et le brun comprit. Ses joues venaient de flamber couleur nectarine.

Il était tard, mais la sagesse nocturne était l'unique moment où l'icône Jungkook et ses comparses pouvaient profiter d'une réelle accalmie sans la fureur des groupies, passionnées et alanguies, pour aduler ses pupilles et son beau sourire. Il était tard, trois heures du matin peut-être, et Jungkook ne voulait ni lire ni dormir, trop occupé à éperdument réfléchir. Car, en toute innocence de faon rayonnant, il ne saisissait pas convenablement le sens de la prose énigmatique de Leo, aussi sympathique à lire et contagieuse comme la pire des maladies fut-elle.

Le téléphone là.  
Les chiffres devant mes yeux.  
Et que toi ici.

\- Allô ?

\- Hey Tae, c'est Kookie... S'introduisit timidement le brun.

\- Sweetie, tu devrais dormir, à l'aube tes paupières vont sévèrement s'alourdir !

\- Tu ne dors pas non plus.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de rêver. Mes rêves sont laids en ce moment. Freud en vomirait embrouillé pour l'éternité.

Cela fit rire légèrement Jungkook.

\- Je voulais juste savoir... Est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir en dehors du Dahut, juste toi et moi ?

\- Agnus Dei, ne fais pas ça... Gémit TaeHyung. On va dire que... Oh ! Tu te souviens de la chambre aux rideaux bordeaux dont je t'ai parlé l'autre soir ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'avais solennellement octroyé cette mission : tu dois absolument découvrir ce qu'il se passe dedans, et plus exactement, tu dois en faire l'expérience, et comme ça tu sauras pourquoi je ne peux pas encore rester très longtemps avec toi. C'est trop dangereux sans cette condition, tu comprends ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Je suis persuadé que tu as compris, mais que tu le nies. Après tout, tu es un amant de Dahut à présent, sweety peach. Simplement, même si je le suis tout autant, je ne veux pas le faire.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu n'es pas un fruit assez mûr, et que moi je suis un fruit putride qui risque de te contaminer, et ainsi de t'empêcher de mûrir en toute sérénité .

Et il raccrocha.

Ses paroles restèrent flotter comme des astéroïdes dans l'immensité de sa conscience. Mais tout était aussi flou et opaque que le corps de la gazeuse Neptune.

Puis il se souvint du sourire de Leo, et de sa prose énigmatique.

Alors, il commença à comprendre.


	4. R

> Here we are now, entertain us !

Nirvana, Smells Like Teen Spirit

\- Non Jungkook. Tu ne comprends vraiment pas ?

\- Tu ne m'as jamais expliqué...

\- Je vais t'obscurcir, l'ange immaculé deviendra démon bourbeux. Tu es magnifique, tu mérites mieux, mille fois mieux. J'ai essayé, une fois, deux fois, cent fois ; je n'en dormais pas.

Mais TaeHyung n'était pas pour Jungkook une simple et chaste velléité. C'est pourquoi, dans un geste peut-être un peu maladroit, il plaqua ses lèvres avides de connaître sur celles d'un TaeHyung en émoi. Et ce dernier, pour la première fois, en aucun cas ne se révolta.

La blanche colombe avait bravé l'interdit en cette soirée, partie en quête de liberté. Une fois le baptême achevé pouvait s'accabler la sentence sur ses ailes en la criblant de plombs rouillés.

\- Je vais te faire chuter. Pour. L'é-ter-nit-é.

Le poupon tant adoré entreprenait son angélique chute, sa démoniaque décadence vers le firmament de la jouissance. 

L'ambiance avait viré de cap lorsque Leo, le timbre devenu plus éraillé sur le parcours d'un Marilyn Manson sensuellement chargé, avait happé d'une rafale les lèvres carminées d'un garçon étranger à Jungkook, aux cheveux argentés. Automatiquement, certainement animé par une charmante étincelle de curiosité, les regards du poulain aux crins bruns dévièrent sur Kai dont la houle musculaire se faisait plus tempétueuse, venant même écumer sur les ondes de chair de Taemin. Jungkook pencha la tête sur le côté, fronçant les sourcils, interrogé – quel diable sentiment pouvait éprouver le danseur à la peau tannée ? Pas ce à quoi l'innocent maknae pourrait prêter à penser. 

Car chaque action avait une portée catalytique sur les humains aliénés peuplant le night club.

Alors l'atmosphère se fit caniculaire, comme en plein désert.

Le blond cadavérique glissa sa bague rosaire entre index et majeur, geste vulgaire et contraire à ses prétendues opinions de religion ; puis poussa son péché jusque l'extrême onction en passant sa langue, envoyant voltiger la bienséance, dans le cercle brillant sur lequel se dressait sobrement la croix tant adulée. Ensuite, sous les acclamations tonitruantes de la tourbe de noceurs environnante, il vint fourrer cette langue suppliante entre les lippes jalouses de Kai qui, avec une joie indécente, accompagna le mouvement.

Cette bestialité fit naître en Jungkook une sensation pas inconnue, jamais domptée, et quotidiennement refoulée au point de ne plus savoir si elle avait un jour existé. Le désir. Violent, ardent, inextinguible. 

Étouffante.

De métier impatient, Kai avait rejeté sa toilette de cuir en roulant ses hanches félines, rompant ainsi l'échange écumeux de rage contre le macchabée platiné. Et dans une stratégie chorégraphique calculée, Taemin glissa onctueusement sur ses genoux et vint passer sa langue sur l'entrejambe prononcé sous le tissu de jais de son partenaire d'art osé.

A la vision du tigre du Bengale se cambrant sous le spasme incontrôlable d'un soupir inaudible et exalté de volupté, Jungkook perdit dans une décharge électrique la notion d'espace-temps. Sans vraiment comprendre, il trouva ça étrangement fascinant.

Et ce qui accentuait sa fascination était sûrement le fait que se rependait en son bas ventre une fantaisiste nervosité comme des volutes de fumée, sans qu'il ne puisse vraiment l'expliquer. Le bambin restait figé, glacé, immobilisé face à la scène hérétique qui se confessait de vive voix à ses yeux qui découvraient pour la première fois ce milieu exotique.

Autour de lui, les ondulations de la foule en délire se faisaient plus possédées, sabbatiques, mais ces mouvances lui semblaient éloignées tant le spectacle l'avait inhalé. Et sa transe s'approfondit de plus belle quand les luisantes pupilles onyx de Kai vinrent se planter dans celles de Jungkook, en même temps que reprit la voix rauque d'ivresse dépravée de Leo.

Puis le temps s'arrêta une fois pour toutes quand des mains brûlantes et méconnues se plaquèrent dans une brutale douceur sur son torse inexploré. C'est à ce moment qu'il vit, quelques mètres plus loin, noyé dans la fougueuse plèbe détraquée, TaeHyung lui adresser un hochement de tête grave et assuré.

\- Chaton... Tu es sûr de ce que tu veux ? Cela ne me paraît pas la meilleure des options... Lui dit HakYeon dans une irradiante bienveillance.

\- TaeHyung m'a dit que je devais venir ici. 

\- Je le comprends, c'est difficile. Tu es si innocent, si fragile. J'ai peur de te briser, de te blesser ; tu ne l'as vraiment pas mérité... Gémit le danseur vénusté en caressant affectueusement les joues du brun déterminé.

\- Ce n'est qu'un baptême.

\- Tu es courageux, Agnus Dei. Ou alors ignorant, tellement que c'en est désarmant, affligeant.

\- Je t'en prie... Je veux rester avec lui... J'ai besoin de lui !

\- Alors, tu as de la chance, mon ange. Je ne suis pas comme JongIn et Taemin, ou encore Jimin...

Puis, dans une infinie délicatesse, le jeune homme à la peau hâlée vint profaner les lèvres candides du gamin qui se laissa emporter dans les méandres de la sensualité.

HakYeon n'était que le guide, lui ouvrant les portes d'un Éden jusqu'ici ignoré. Au début, par crainte de l'abîmer, trop habitué, le tanné embrassait sa peau immaculée avec toute l'affection qu'il pouvait octroyer ; prenant grand soin de ne pas s'emporter pour ne pas marquer l'étoffe veloutée de son corps inexploité. Il baladait ses lèvres sur la chair fine de ses clavicules, prenant gentiment entre ses dents de temps à autres cet élément charnel juste pour jouer. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais Jungkook en avait déjà des papillons plein l'estomac, soupirant d'aise à chaque fois.

Et pour HakYeon, c'était la première fois qu'il cajolait un cas comme celui-là. Il aurait aimé tout endurer, ayant vraiment l'inquiétude de casser cette adorable poupée. Mais le client est roi, et celui-là ne voulait pas de ça.

Jungkook s'abandonnait dans sa totalité à son instinct, laissant ses cordes vocales s'exprimer à leur guise. Il se sentait comme partir vers une autre contrée fort éloignée. 

Chaque caresse administrée était convertie en un frisson médusé, chaque ondulation du bassin était transmutée en spasme incontrôlé, c'était un échange chimique et charnel si l'on part du principe que seules leurs enveloppes corporelles entraient en contact avec pour unique obstacle des draps blancs impeccables. Comme l'âme de Jungkook.

Or sa pureté, voilà qu'il la chassait avec grande verve. HakYeon était arrivé suffisamment bas pour qu'il vienne désordonner de ses doigts la chevelure ébène du danseur occupé à titiller sans grand ménagement l'érection bien affirmée du gamin inexpérimenté. Jungkook sentait son cœur palpiter comme angoissé, or il laissa son dos se cambrer sous l'afflux de sensations inimaginées pulsant dans ses nerfs excités.

Le danseur vénusté fit donc bien attention de le préparer à l'extrême expérience, explorant premièrement son sillon inexploré de ses phalanges entraînées, avant de s'adonner à sa tâche convenablement, sans navrante violence. 

Même si la douleur était inévitable, pénible, insupportable, Jungkook se sentait tellement anesthésié par les vagues de félicité enveloppant comme fleurs au printemps son corps d'ange. Il accompagnait le mouvement, en sage élève avide d'apprendre, de connaître, de saisir ; mêlant ses couinements plaintifs aux feulements obscènes de son partenaire qui se laissait à son tour arracher à l'euphorie de l'instant. Ce dernier riant légèrement quand il dérangeait volontairement le point sensible des entrailles de son adorable et délectable client, et que ce dernier produisait une douce mélodie saccadée dans un soupir embrouillé.

TaeHyung, paisiblement assis à la lueur d'une cigarette sur le balcon doucereusement éclairé, les jambes livrées au vide de la rue endiablée, sourit lorsque ses tympans percutèrent une onde sonore provenant de la pièce voisine aux rideaux bordeaux éternellement fermés dans la chaleur de la nuit. Il porta le tube de papier à ses lèvres et se délecta de la fumée chaleureuse qui irradia ses poumons et réchauffa son torse frigorifié.

Il regarda l'agitation en bas – cet artiste et serveur de YoonGi offrait une tirade injurieuse de coups de poings à un ivrogne qui avait osé perturber son calme travail en détruisant une partie de son étagère de belles bouteilles de verre coloré, sans doute l'inconscient manœuvré par la polissonne liqueur. Taemin, qui était affalé sur l'asphalte du trottoir, l'esprit concentré sur la dégustation d'un cigare, lâcha l'objet de son attention pour s'avancer vers YoonGi et lui mordre la lèvre inférieure avec émotion. Ce qui fit rire TaeHyung qui applaudit.

Seigneur, qu'il aimerait ne jamais rentrer à la maison.

\- Kookie, tire-moi de là... Geint-il.

Et, corrosives comme de l'acide, les larmes menacèrent d'inonder ses yeux faussement azurés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where is the eau bénite.


	5. A

> I'm afraid I can't explain myself, sir. Because I am not myself you see ?"

Lewis Carroll, Alice In Wonderland.

\- Nous vivons dans deux mondes distincts, blanche colombe. Mon chemin est à jamais bourbeux ; tu ne pourras plus voler. Avait dit TaeHyung, alors que sa voix semblait mal accordée, tremblante, irrégulière.

\- Rampons ensemble, dans ce cas.

\- Je t'en supplie, pour la dernière fois, ne fais pas ça...

Il semblerait que des mirettes invraisemblablement céruléennes de TaeHyung s'étoilaient les reflets des lumières rayonnantes du night club, jusqu'à même fondre en perles salées sur ses joues anormalement bleutées. Et Jungkook ne saisissait pas.

\- Abandonne, envole-toi... !

Mais Jungkook, l'innocent Jungkook, n'était point de cet avis. Alors dans un élan de facétie, il délassa dans un sourire le col de sa chemise, et exhiba son cou dont la peau avait été passionnément rougie, dans une violente lubie.

\- Je crois que je suis terni.

TaeHyung ne parvenait à y croire, sur la peau pure du gamin avait été déposée, en aucune chasteté, une mauvaise morsure. Celle de la luxure. Explicite, maudite, proscrite. Et TaeHyung la connaissait d'aventure très bien ; car il n'est qu'un seul des favoris de Dahut qui ne mord que par professionnelle habitude.

\- Kai m'a noirci.

Comme chaque matinée – ou lendemain de bouillonnante soirée, le night club changeait de personnalité. Une fois éteins les chatoiements en néon criards de la cérémonie débauchée, le plancher littéralement débarrassé, les bouteilles autrefois colorées allègrement vidées, l'ambiance revenait à un calme matin d'été gaiement ensoleillé.

Alors Chanyeol, impressionnant guitariste aux boucles enflammées, empoignait fermement sa gratte pour venir amoureusement la chatouiller, puis faire pousser langoureusement quelques vers, de ses cordes vocales au ton grave et cassé, un California Dreamin' revisité. Puis Leo, tout en convoitant une Marlboro dans une vampirique insatiabilité, l'accompagnait, généreusement affalé sur le grand guitariste.

Et Baekhyun, le pianiste tatoué, promenait ses douces mains dans la toison rousse de Chanyeol, en sourdine. Et YiXing écoutait, fumant distraitement l'essence de la mortelle nicotine. Et HongBin, qui ne se voulait point inutile, aidait ses collègues du bar dans moult fracas de verre et autres consommables produits, histoire de casser un peu la routine.

De toute manière, dès que Dahut vous possède, la routine n'est plus.

Jungkook avait toujours adoré la scène. Sombrement ardente, mystérieusement révélatrice, mensonge véritable. L'apparente beauté comme costume, et l'authenticité du talent comme coutume. Donner de son corps, de sa voix, mais pas comme les dantesques ballerines du Dahut ou autres filles de joie. Plutôt comme l'artiste ambivalent mais pas moins éloquent. Ou plutôt comme l'idole, attachante, charmante. Jungkook aimait les regards des groupies sur chaque particule de son anatomie, leurs tympans dépendants de la moindre de ses lexies.

Leurs cris, leurs sourires, lui donnait l'énergie de se produire, lui faisait ressentir au fin fond de ses entrailles la précieuse adrénaline.

Chorégraphie et fanservice. Ballade et boutade. Adorables grimaces, sex-appeal infantile, la magnificence de l'engrenage, et l'idole acclamée, pleurée, hurlée. Adulée comme un saint.

Mais si les fans aiment Jungkook, car tout le monde aime Jungkook, ce n'est pas pour abdominaux ruisselants et mouvements aguichants, mais pour diaphane innocence sans aucune tâche érubescente de concupiscence.

Et d'un coup survient la poigne navrante, désarmante du scandale.

Une seconde, une photo, un silence, et c'est un monde qui s'écroule.

Le manager avait déposé, le pas rapide de colère, le visage grave d'exaspération, les gestes durs de mécontentement, l'image qui souleva la Toile sur la table du salon dans lequel se reposait le groupe de l'innocent Jungkook. C'était une très belle photographie, peut-être un petit peu trop prise à la va-vite. On y voyait Jungkook, et on y voyait aussi TaeHyung. Et la distance entre leurs lèvres était égale à zéro millimètres d'air. 

C'est injuste vraiment, comment le monde peut se montrer impertinent. Du jour au lendemain, sans un remerciement ni rien, les groupies ont cruellement tourné leur veste, en clamant fièrement « Je le déteste ».

\- Jungkook, t'as embrassé un homme, putain. Personnellement, je m'en fous bien. Mais ton image est souillée, bébé. Ta carrière est ruinée, t'as eu la merveilleuse idée de rentrer dans ce foutu night club mal famé.

Vous construisez une tour haute de vos réussites, de vos victoires, de vos exploits – assurément c'est comme un dur labour. Puis, soudainement, un tremblement de terre, et tout s'effondre impitoyablement.

\- Baby Kookie n'est plus un petit ange pur. Commenta un des membres de son groupe, le visage désolé – ce qui était fort culotté.

Ravages sur les réseaux sociaux, altération de l'image. Injures, insultes, jugement, suicide. Que nenni. Jungkook ne répondit pas aux menaces de tous ceux qui assumaient, désormais, l'avoir salement délaissé.

Une heure du matin, et son cinquième verre dans la main.

Jungkook n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué à quel point la voix de Leo pouvait être aussi consolatrice, mélancolique, hypnotique ; ni à quel point les gestes de Taemin savaient se montrer bienveillants, engageants, apaisants. Chacune de ses visites avait un parfum d'identification, comme si ce lieu avait été créé pour qu'il se sente mieux. Pour qu'il se sente libre.

Au diable les critiques infondées des groupies autrefois extatiques devant son adorable visage angélique. D'ailleurs, que restait-il de l'ange ? Le voilà devenu diabolique. Au diable le regard des filles sur ses choix de vie. La lexie idole doit-elle forcément être antonyme de liberté ? Ici Jungkook se sentait lui, se sentait libre.

Alors Jungkook se mit à faire comme les autres créatures de blousons de cuir sévèrement cloutés, de chaînes au tintement argentés, de talons aiguilles dépravés, de maquillage inaccoutumé – et ce peu importe l'âge ou le sexe ; il se laissa avaler par la fureur de la soirée et de l'électricité ambiante des guitares enrouées, accordant à son corps d'agir de lui même, sous l'influence de cette excentrique bohème.

Après tout, peut-être que le Dahut changeait en fonction de la perception de chacun. TaeHyung disait que pour lui, il s'agissait du plus bel endroit du monde. Mais TaeHyung est un mystère que Jungkook ne parvenait pas à résoudre. Alors l'agneau vint à se demander ce que chaque être humain pouvait percevoir en cet instant précis. Peut-être n'était-ce pas la même impression que lui.

Pour lui, l'atmosphère s'était paradoxalement rafraîchie lorsqu'elles sont apparues. Curieusement surprenantes, diaboliquement élégantes. Celle qui attira automatiquement son attention était tout de rouge conçue, rouge seulement confus grâce à la pâleur de sa peau de velours et la noirceur de ses yeux de louve. La chevelure flamboyante et les formes outrageusement voyantes par des vêtements peu couvrants, ainsi que l'air arrogant de la veuve noire condescendante (YoonGi lui susurra qu'elle se faisait appeler Krystal). La Dame Rouge tenait de sa main aux ongles laqués d'une couleur carminée, celle d'une autre jeune femme, cette fois soigneusement gantée. Une jeune femme qui paraissait homme dans son costume de dandy raffiné, galamment coiffée et la démarche élancée (SeokJin lui murmura qu'il s'agissait d'une certaine Amber). Toutefois bien moins superficielle, bien plus naturelle.

Jungkook n'aimait pas les baisers des femmes, mais quand la Dame Rouge, dans son plus bel atout, l'invita d'un sourire annonciateur à ses côtés faire un tour, il n'osa pas s'interposer, objecter. Alors sous les incandescences de couleur illuminant sombrement la salle d'éphémère et éternel divertissement, il vint rejoindre l'odieuse danse des deux libidineuses aphrodites. L'adrénaline galopait infernalement dans son sang, lui prodiguant la dopamine sans ménagement. Il ne ressentait pas de réel désir face à ces corps de muses désirables, il les trouvait bien plus froides que la grâce vénustée de HakYeon, la fougue inextinguible de Taemin, ou la bestialité pécheresse de JongIn.

Puis il aperçut TaeHyung, et son cœur fut pris d'un vertige étranger. Alors il descendit de l'estrade alanguie, et pris le poignet du jeune homme aux cheveux décolorés dans l'unique but de s'isoler.

\- Tu as bien changé, Agnus Dei. Ronronna TaeHyung.

\- J'avais besoin de liberté.

\- Oh non, ma colombe, tu es toujours encagé ! Ton visage n'est plus ta propriété !

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Moi je peux me soûler comme bon me semble, aller où l'envie me prend, baiser sans conséquences scandaleuses, vivre dignement sans lumières clignotantes et fervents hurlements, sans jamais dissimuler mon visage. Mais qu'en est-il de toi ?

\- Je veux changer ça.

\- Tu en pâtiras. C'est déjà arrivé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Protège-moi.

TaeHyung se mit à caresser affectueusement la joue doucereuse comme une pêche de Jungkook, l'azur synthétique de ses yeux alternant sur les pupilles magnifiques du brun.

\- Tu sais que je ne peux pas.

\- Alors danse avec moi.

Leo, derrière son micro, souriait en fredonnant un Placebo.


	6. Z

> "Heels and red lipstick will put the fear of God into people." 

Dita Von Teese

TaeHyung demeurait-là, funèbre et immobile, assis dans un couloir et l'esprit en proie à des pensées hostiles. Triste et morne comme un ciel de pluie, il restait statique, aucunement animé par quelconque envie. Alors Jungkook décida de lui tenir compagnie.

\- Quel spleen te couvre de nuages ?

\- Tu ne veux pas le savoir, ma blanche colombe...

\- C'est pour moi un mauvais présage, je veux en connaître d'avantage.

TaeHyung prit une grande inspiration, renvoyant d'un mouvement manuel les perles qui aux coins de ses yeux artificiellement céruléens avaient fait une cinématographique apparition. Comme s'il s'apprêtait à parler.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

TaeHyung cultivait son mystère comme s'il s'agissait d'une précieuse fleur printanière. Ce secret était ce qui charmait le plus Jungkook. Jamais il ne saurait ce qui tourmente le plus âgé, bien que ce dernier l'appelait pour consoler son âme pluvieuse à en soupirer.

Il ne répondit pas par la voie des mots, mais par la voie des gestes. Il posa donc sa tête sur les jambes fines de l'innocent Jungkook, comme un enfant en manque d'attention aimante. Le petit poulain aux crins bruns connaissait bien à présent les manières de l'étrange gredin. Ainsi il n'en fut pas perturbé, se contentant de gentiment le réconforter en dessinant sur sa toison dorée des cercles invisibles et imparfaits de ses doigts dégingandés.

De toutes les femmes qu'il avait rencontrées, Krystal et Amber n'avaient rien à voir avec l'image de la féminité que Jungkook s'était lentement confectionnée. Krystal était très fille, Amber était très garçon ; ce qui créait de nombreux soupçons compte tenu de leur relation. Et le monde avait raison. Krystal était glaciale, Amber était chaleureuse ; beaucoup aimaient à penser que leur affinité ne tenait qu'à une velléité hasardeuse sur une théorie d'opposés aimantés.

Krystal ne semblait pas avoir le désir de travailler en cette soirée, tout le contraire d'Amber qui se déhanchait dans ses éclats de rire ensoleillés, chaudement acclamée par les noceurs grossiers qui lui lançaient de fébriles regards énamourés, levant les bras au ciel comme pour l'aduler. Et Krystal la regardait, le rouge à lèvres occupé autour d'un cigare à peine entamé. Jungkook trouva cela peu distingué pour une femme de sa renommée, et elle devait le faire par seule volonté d'outrer.

La jeune femme tout de rouge endimanchée releva ses excentriques lunettes fumées en forme de cœur sur sa chevelure colorée, crinière érubescente qu'elle rejeta en arrière dans un geste maniéré en apercevant Jungkook l'approcher. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lippes carminées alors qu'elle relâchait la fumée dans des volutes déformées.

\- Je sais ce qui te tourmente à mon sujet, sweetheart. Tu te demandes – et n'en sois pas désolé – que signifie cet anneau doré ?

Le bambin l'avait remarqué, la jeune femme portait une bague à l'annulaire. Et il en avait aperçu une similaire sur la main de Kai la nuit dernière.

\- Ce n'est pas un témoignage de mariage, ou quelconque image de fiançailles. C'est une illusion, un jeu provocateur pour attirer l'attention.

\- Dans ce cas, quelle est la nature de votre relation ?

\- Sur ce point, toi et moi sommes semblables. C'est un bon professeur, les leçons sont agréables. Roucoula-t-elle dans un sourire vicieux mais adorable.

\- Taemin a la même bague. Fit remarquer Jungkook, l'air impénétrable.

\- Un jour la loi acceptera les ménages à trois. Tu sais, ici le conforme n'existe pas. Tout le monde se connaît, de toutes les façons qu'il soit. Alors tu dois te dire que j'ai connaissance de choses sur TaeHyung que toi tu ne sais pas. Et tu as raison, gentil chamois.

Elle lui caressa la pommette d'un agile geste du doigt.

\- Dis-moi.

La demoiselle fit signe à YoonGi de leur apporter de quoi se rafraîchir, et le séduisant serveur aux cheveux teints en gris revint peu de temps après avec deux verres de whisky. La jeune femme flamboyante prit une gorgée peu consistante, laissant ainsi le pauvre bambin dans la frustration de l'attente.

\- Il te déteste.

Quelle acide réponse.

\- Tu auras beau être la plus mûre, la plus juteuse des pêches en ce monde, et il y aura toujours quelqu'un qui déteste les pêches. Par jalousie, ou haine gratuite, peut-être. Mais s'il y a quelque chose que tu te dois de connaître dans cette cruelle quête, c'est que ce n'est pas de cette façon que TaeHyung te déteste.

\- Comment alors ?

\- Tu es si innocent, c'en est affligeant... Rit-elle gentiment dans un sourire rouge cerise. Tu es bien trop pur mon enfant, tu ne l'as pas remarqué ? Tout le monde a peur de te blesser.

\- Mais moi je n'ai pas peur.

Jungkook était devenu dépendant de la fureur constante du Dahut, tellement que le scène ne l'intéressait plus. De toute façon, quelle espoir avait-il ? Celui qu'une nouvelle agence face de lui un objet dansant infantile ? Les cris de toutes les groupies devenaient aussi affreux qu'un terrible incendie, répendant un gaz toxique qui irritait son cerveau. Dans le night club les exclamations étaient une vulgaire attrition, l'expiation d'un mal par un autre dans une colère indomptable ; pour Jungkook tout ceci était nouveau. 

Krystal finit son verre d'une traite avant de s'avancer vers l'estrade - son maître, rejoignant ainsi dans une froideur amère et une démarche austère ses confrères. Chacun de ses mouvements d'une fraîcheur rougeoyante stimulait la foule déjà camée aux hurlements effrénés des guitares électriques saturées. Une fois encore, l'ambiance du night club avait viré de bord. Lunatique, frénétique, imprévisible, soumise aux humeurs des badauds, artistes et musiciens.

Jungkook avait une fois de plus noyé sa conscience dans les flots de l'indécence, hypnotisé par l'harmonie vocale de Leo accompagné de Chanyeol qui créait une certaine férocité, symphonie orale escortée d'un fond de heavy métal sonore. Alors le gamin se voyait en transe face à la froideur férale de Krystal qui attaquait bestialement Amber et Taemin dans une concupiscente décadence, le magenta des néons ricochant sur leurs regards noir de violent désir. 

L'utra-violence allait tout en s'améliorant dans la fièvre de l'instant, notamment lorsque Leo tira sur une chaîne en argent malencontreusement reliée au cou de Kai. Ce dernier dans un curieux accoutrement tout de cuir provocant. Jungkook ne comprit pas vraiment, curieusement intrigué par la mine affligée du danseur tanné. Ce qui avait l'air de faire marrer le personnel de la boîte.

La dernière note de la chanson résonna, vibrante, au cœur de la grande salle sombre. Jungkook ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Puis un homme prit la parole. Soigneusement et chiquement vêtu, le regard brillant et le rictus permanent sur ses lèvres charnues invitant au péché de luxure ; accompagné d'un mignon de la même tranche d'âge aux joues adorablement rebondies. Jungkook saisit les poussières des chuchotis des noceurs, et en déduit qu'il s'agissait de NamJoon (le patron), et de Jimin (un danseur dont HakYeon lui avait parlé).

\- Mesdames et messieurs, bien le bonsoir ! Ne vous souciez pas de ma présence, continuez de vous amusez comme chaque soir. Même si en l'occurrence, une petite intervention de ma personne méritait sa place, en tant que patron.

Il s’éclaircit la gorge. Se tourna vers Kai. Jimin rit silencieusement.

\- Alors mon chaton, on a pas été sage ?

\- Comment trouver mon expiation ? Grogna le concerné.

\- Tu vas servir de cobaye pour un nouveau spectacle.

Jungkook ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Mais ce sentiment disparut quand une étincelle de défi vint incendier les prunelles du danseur tanné. Il s'attendait à ce que ce dernier se passe joyeusement rouspéter. Or l'improvisation semblait être une grande part de son métier, et il était fort probable que cela lui plaisait.

TaeHyung fit son apparition, tel un spectre. Jungkook le sentit à quelques centimètres grâce à son souffle chaud givrant calmement ses pâles épaules.

\- Tu sais ce que l'on faisait au sorcières ?

L’étrange garçon le contourna en lui adressant un sourire énigmatique et en lui montrant un objet métallique. Objet qui s'avérait être un briquet. TaeHyung s'avança vers l'estrade où trônaient musiciens et danseurs statiques, les guitares électriques se remirent à doucement fredonner. Sous les regards médusés de toute la populace entassée, il fit naître une flamme du Zippo à tête de diable qu'il tenait dans ses doigts raisonnables. Sous l'attention d'un Kai instable, il embrasa le contour de l'estrade. Et les guitares se remirent à crier.

L'expression de Kai se fit plus rassurée, visiblement il ne semblait pas tant effrayé et connaissait la chanson. Alors dès qu'il se mit à bouger dans une gracieuse monstruosité, accompagné de la voix de Leo devenue éraillée. La verve férale du Dahut reprit son cours normal. Bien que Kai fut le premier à essayer, il fut vite rejoint par ses camarades débauchés, eux aussi excités par la découverte d'un nouvel univers avec lequel jouer. Krystal et Amber se saisirent des barres dans une gestuelle enjouée, laissant le feu les extraire de la réalité. Jimin se joint au sabbat, se jetant sur HakYeon qu'il envahissait artistiquement de ses bras, tandis que Taemin trouva plus intéressant de chauffer un BaekHyun pianiste inutile, et ce dernier eut l'air ravi.

\- C'est vraiment le plus bel endroit du monde, hein ? Ronronna TaeHyung à l'oreille de Jungkook qui sursauta tant son attention avait été submergée par les flammes.

\- J'ai cru qu'il allait se faire éjecter.

\- Oh, non. Il est bien trop doué. Regarde donc tes marques violacées.

Jungkook rougit, et TaeHyung en rit.

\- Échappons-nous de cette rage certes exaltante, mais fort bruyante...

Et le garçon teint en blond traîna Jungkook jusqu'au balcon à la douce luminosité des lampes de papier. Là où la musique se voyait étouffée et là où seuls les encerclaient la rue et le ciel étoilé. Comme lors de sa première soirée en ce lieu dépravé.

Ils s'affalèrent sur les vieux divans Louis XIV au velours abîmé, et Jungkook s'allongea sans aucune dignité sur un TaeHyung qui ne pensa aucunement à protester.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu me détestes... Gémit doucement le brun.

\- Je ne peux le choisir, et je ne veux le désirer. Mais pourtant, je ne sais comment, j'arrive à le faire.

Et avec une onctueuse légèreté, Jungkook déposa ses lèvres sur la fleur de celles généreuses du garçon aux yeux faussement azurés. Il sentit TaeHyung se laisser faire, et même participer. S'il le désirait, pourquoi s'obstinait-il à chercher à s'en éloigner.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, totalement absorbés par l'innocente suavité de l'échange. Jungkook en avait des vertiges de plaisir, comme après trois verres d'un cocktail fait par YoonGi. Il se sentait bien, sentir le corps affectueux de l'étrange garçon contre le sien, son souffle fébrile mêlé à ses suffocations de bien-être malsain. Il se sentait bien, il aurait tant voulu que cela soit sans fin.

\- Je crois que je commence à t'aimer...

Alors les baisers de TaeHyung se firent plus voraces et emportés.


	7. N

> "The only way to get rid of temptation is to yield to it." 

Oscar Wilde, The Picture of Dorian Gray

\- TaeHyung...

Jungkook voulut parler, mais fut impitoyablement coupé par le doigt du garçon étrange, imposant le silence.

\- Ssssht...

Le blond aux lentilles lagunaires se rapprocha avec mystère de son être désireux de mettre les choses au clair. TaeHyung restait sourd, demeurait désinvolte face à ses supplications qui voulaient les faire tomber dans les méandres de l'amour, dans le précipice du sentiment.

Quoi de plus pur, quoi de plus beau.

Mais TaeHyung connaissait le remède à la faiblesse désuète de Jungkook. Une potion magique et une mélodie féerique, le tout dans l'ambiance fantasmagorique créée par la lenteur fabuleuse des mouvances extérieures à leur bulle nébuleuse, et les lumières somptueuses jetant leur surnaturelle clarté colorée sur la canaille environnante.

\- Tu penses trop, mon tendre agneau.

Il glissa ses mains dans le dos du brun qui, surpris, frémit face à ce geste taquin.

Jungkook n'avait jamais fait face à une telle douloureuse sérénité. Le night club ne pulsait pas dans sa cage thoracique, ne dansait pas dans ses cristallins, ne s'illuminait pas des iridescentes phosphorescences habituelles des néons criards et érubescents. Pourtant, toutes les pièces démoniaques de ce méphistophélique puzzle étaient là, aucune ne manquait à l'appel.

Tous demeuraient, pacifiques et stoïques comme des statues de marbre antiques, doucement bercés par la voix naturellement mélancolique de Leo. SeokJin et YoonGi servaient la chaleureuse liqueur dans une légère douceur aux motards et tatoueurs venus noyer leur peine, ou se remémorer les fleurs fanées de leur vice, dans la rassurante noirceur du majestueux chanteur. Et tout le monde écoutait ce dernier.

Krystal, Aphrodite carminée, devenait maternelle Héra avec ses doigts laiteux perdus dans la crinière brune d'un Kai enfantinement endormi sur ses maigres genoux de belle fille, ainsi que dans la toison platine d'un Taemin, sur sa saillante épaule assoupi. L'estrade frivole ne rigolait plus, accueillant sur son sol froid les corps de danseurs qui ne dansaient pas, tous envoûtés dans une chaste torpeur, les uns dans les bras des autres dans une assourdissante quiétude.

Jungkook ne savait que penser. Lui aussi se laissait peu à peu attraper par le filet d'argent qu'était la voix de Leo. Une voix mélancolique, et sombre, qui s’accommodait parfaitement au clair-obscur de son apparence, de son infernale beauté ; une voix dans laquelle on peut facilement purger son spleen en raison de l'empathie que dégageait cette harmonie. Puis aussi par l'agilité des doigts de BaekHyun sur les touches d'ivoires du grand piano noir, biologiques moteurs d'un son grave et ténébreux qui venait voleter dans l'air en symbiose avec les phonations languissantes du chanteur.

Tout était d'un calme inquiétant. Et l'absence de TaeHyung malgré le fort peuplement de cette soirée d'automne devenait alarmante.

\- Ne perds pas ton temps à chercher Tae, cela t'afflige et tu le sais.

Le bambin brun reconnut la masculine et pimpante Amber.

\- Pourquoi tout est si pluvieux aujourd'hui ?

\- Le Dahut a cette facétieuse manie de changer d'humeur. Beaucoup de clients sont des âmes torturées, tout comme quelques employés, alors notre devoir et de contenter le cœur blessé de chacun. Un humain est parfois ensoleillé, et parfois nuageux à se mettre à bruiner, il faut parfois s'en accommoder.

\- Dans ce cas, je ne pense pas rester.

\- Tu as tort. Penses-tu que l'on soigne un esprit attristé en chantant pour d’avantage le déprimer ? 

Elle lui afficha un sourire voyou qu'il trouva amicalement complice.

Leo descendit de l'estrade une fois le morceau terminé, comme s'il s'en était lassé, laissant ainsi son rôle à Chanyeol qui afficha une mine enjouée. Le jeune homme aux mèches ébène se saisit de sa veste en jean, puis porta à ses lèvres sèches et probablement endolories une cigarette dont il fit rougir le bout d'une flamme minuscule. Et Jungkook avait du mal à détacher son regard de lui.

Le grand chanteur abstrait fit signe à Kai de venir le rejoindre, ce qui fit sourire avec pitrerie celui-ci, puis planta son regard plus-noir-qu'anthracite dans celui d'un Jungkook interdit. Ce dernier dont le poignet fut brutalement saisi par la main glacée du chanteur à l'air bien trop souvent désintéressé.

La rue frappa Jungkook comme un vent réfrigéré gelant les doigts et le bout du nez, effervescente et nocturne dans la clarté orangée des lampadaires, et voitures nageant dans l'espace dans une intense célérité. L'esprit embrumé du poulain aux crins bruns gagna d'avantage d'opacité lorsque Kai vint glisser sa main rude dans la sienne, molasse et raffinée. Où diable allaient-ils l'emmener ? Pas une parole débitée pour l'éclairer, le délaissant impitoyablement dans un immense aveuglement qu'il trouvait bien trop dérangeant.

C'était un immeuble simple, un immeuble gris, mais un immeuble qui sentait la vie dans le tumulte de la nuit, vie traduite par les lumières couleur soleil. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils partis, Jungkook ne saurait le dire. Il n'avait posé aucune question, respectant le silence de ses deux compagnons avec religion. Ils entrèrent, c'était sombre. Mais si l'on levait la tête, se distinguait un chatoiement au dernière étage du vieux bâtiment. Kai perturba l'ascenseur, et tous trois entreprirent une ascension un peu plus près de la voûte céleste. Le dernier étage semblait, pour Jungkook, être à des kilomètres. Il ne se sentait pas à son aise, en proie à une gêne, effrayé par une invisible tension. Tension dont lui seul avait conscience. Leo et Kai étaient d'un calme affolant. Sauf peut-être le rictus permanent logeant à la commissure des lèvres abondantes de désirable chair du danseur à la peau foncée. 

Les portes métalliques s'ouvrirent, l'air perdit son tempérament alourdi par la claustrophobie, et Jungkook se sentit plus libre.

Un air de guitare se faisait entendre à l'autre bout du couloir. Plus ils avançaient parmi les portes de bois noir et verni, plus Jungkook reconnaissait la musique. Et les trois jeunes hommes découvrirent YiXing, l'instrument acoustique dans ses bras de cuir, jouant un David Bowie, paisiblement assis sur la rambarde de l'escalier. Le bambin faillit lui dire qu'il allait finir par tomber, se blesser ou probablement mourir. Il ne le fit pas, car il savait que le chinois ne l'écouterait pas, et d'ailleurs Kai et Leo ne s'en préoccupaient pas.  
La porte de l'appartement était déjà ouverte, et l'odeur du tabac effleura âprement les poumons de Jungkook.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés était indolemment assoupi dans le canapé gris, recrachant galamment une fumée épaisse qui venait ricocher sur les pompeuses tapisseries. Jungkook l'avait déjà vu dans la fièvre du Dahut. Mais il ne s'attarda pas sur le séduisant inconnu, les regards attirés par un dos nu et tanné dans un drap blanc partiellement dissimulé, le visage et la blondeur tournés dans le panorama de la baie vitrée.

Leo vint violenter le jeune homme argenté en le rabaissant sauvagement au niveau du tapis recouvrant le parquet. TaeHyung se retourna vers l'objet de a perturbation, et Jungkook fut ainsi coupé dans sa fascination. Kai jubilait.

\- WonSik, je ne sais pas si je dois être affligé de te constater en train de me tromper. Fit Leo de sa voix paradoxalement apaisée.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que c'est pas uniquement la blanche colombe, mais aussi Kai que tu m'as ramené. Répliqua le concerné d'un ton plus affirmé.

\- On est pas là pour ça, les gars. Intervint le danseur au long manteau noir.

\- Bien le bonsoir, toi.

Il répondit à la salutation de WonSik par un hochement de tête civilisé qui faisait se suspendre le doute d'une quelconque altercation entre eux.

\- Kookie, mon joli petit et innocent Kookie... Es-tu certain que tu en as réellement envie ? 

\- Je ne saisis pas.

\- Sauve-moi.

WonSik se releva, passa son bras autour des épaules de Leo, et lui embrassa tendrement et frivolement la joue.

\- Ne me remercie pas. Fit-il à TaeHyung.

Il sortit de la pièce en traînant son ténébreux amant, sous le regard faussement sanguinolent de Kai qui disposa à son tour, refermant la porte dans le plus arrogant des coups d’œil.

\- C'est le point de non retour, mon amour.

TaeHyung laissa choir le drap immaculé sur le parquet abîmé, le céruléen artificiel de ses yeux accroché au noir de jais troublé des prunelles de Jungkook.

Il avait longtemps rêvé de sentir le souffle saccadé de cet étrange garçon sur sa peau devenue chemin de violettes de la corruption, sa transpiration désordonnant ses magnifiques cheveux blonds. Il avait longtemps espéré l'entendre soupirer sous ses mouvement calculés, le voir danser sous sa gestuelle naturellement chorégraphiée.

Jungkook peinait à réaliser. Il l'avait tant désiré.

La nuit avait été longue et passionnée, mais elle n'avait pas suffi à entièrement assouvir l'ensemble de sa luxure débauchée.

Jungkook avait maintenant peur, l’appréhension de se réveiller dans un futur proche où son rêve se serait cruellement volatilisé lui tordant le ventre comme une mauvaise crampe. Il voulait passer sa vie à danser avec TaeHyung comme à leur première rencontre, discuter le reste de la nuit comme à leur première rencontre, boire les potions sucrées de SeokJin et YoonGi et les laisser les enivrer comme à leur première rencontre. Sentir ses mains sur ses hanches dans la mouvance générale de la salle démente, sentir ses doigts caresser son ventre dans le calme du balcon aux petites lampes et aux anciens divans, sentir son souffle à son oreille des mots étranges que parfois lui seul peut comprendre. 

Alors une semaine après, Jungkook revint au night club dépravé.

Il le trouva vide, inhabité, comme abandonné. Il le vit sobre, sombre, silencieux. Pas ce à quoi il était habitué. Pas âme qui vive, pas même un chat des rues pour lui tenir compagnie. La pancarte à la double porte satinée indiquait froidement « fermé ». 

Pourtant l'une était entrouverte.

Et dans l'obscurité spatiale de la grande salle exsangue, Jungkook constata une grue de papier délicatement couchée au sol nettoyé. Empressé par l'inquiétude, il rendit sa forme originelle à l'oiseau-feuille, et lit les inscriptions en tremblant comme gelé, reconnaissant l'écriture rapide de Leo.

« Sauve le diable. Vis heureux. Ou soit noyé.

Je suis aussi pour la première option, Aguns Dei. »


	8. O

\- C'est injuste...

Des yeux charbon lumineux de Jungkook s'échappaient les étoiles pleureuses du malheureux.

\- Je sais que tu ne me voulais pas comme ça. Mais nous ne pouvons pas. Chuchota TaeHyung d'un sourire douloureux.

\- Comment as-tu pu...

\- Shhht, ne pleure pas... Tu n'as pas idée de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Et suite à ces mots de tendresse cotonneuse, il l'enlaça dans la plus grande des délicatesses soyeuses.

De nouveau, tout le monde aime Jungkook. L'adorable, le mignon et désirable innocent Jungkook. Car une nouvelle agence a acheté son nom, et qu'il ne se voyait pas dire non. Qu'allait-il faire sinon ? Que pouvait-il faire ? Il avait une voix mélodieuse de mésange, le sourire d'un ange ; il était fait pour être couvert de louanges. Au final, le scandale n'avait était qu'une crue du Nil. Mais une crue trop faible pour détruire les pyramides du talent qui demeurait en lui.

TaeHyung ne le détestait plus.

TaeHyung l'aimait. TaeHyung l'adorait. TaeHyung le désirait. TaeHyung l'aimait, l'aimait, encore et encore, l'aimait. Et Jungkook le savait.

Mais ce que Jungkook ne savait pas, c'était le pourquoi. Le pourquoi TaeHyung ne voulait pas d'une relation emplie de coquelicots, roses, dahlias et lilas, comme on en voit dans les livres pour jeunes filles. Ou même, si cela ne lui convenait pas, d'une relation un peu brusque, un peu sauvage, un peu non-conforme, un peu comme un ciel d'orage.

Jungkook avait appris à préférer les étoiles et leur grand manteau noir au soleil irradiant de sa clarté descendante illuminant tout sur son passage. Il préférait la nuit mystère au jour clair. Telle fut sa pensée alors qu'il déambulait sans objectif décidé dans les rues sempiternellement animées. Il se sentait mélancolique, les couleurs pastel phosphorescentes et le rock changeant du Dahut lui manquaient atrocement. 

Il mit ses mains bleutées par le froid de l'hiver avenant dans les poches de son manteau, et y retrouva un drôle d'oiseau, quelque peu froissé. Puis il se souvint de l'objectif qu'il s'était donné.

Il fallait qu'il retrouve TaeHyung. Il fallait qu'il sauve TaeHyung.

Ses bottines au style usé qui accompagnaient les feuilles tombées des chênes et érables, et qui étaient à présent portées par le vent, s'arrêtèrent devant un vieux garage où patientaient sous la triste taule de leur entrepôt des voitures malades. Mais pas de jolies autos récentes et brillantes d'argent claqué négligemment, ou de banales citadines destinées à la classe moyenne. C'étaient des survivantes des anciennes collections, datant des années cinquante, soixante, soixante-dix, des modèles d'occasion. Et Jungkook trouva émouvante l'action de leur donner une seconde vie.

Mais cette bulle de nostalgie s'évapora lorsqu'il aperçut trois silhouettes pas inconnues.

Cela allait devenir une habitude. Bonne ou mauvaise, là était l'incertitude.

La suie couvrant irrégulièrement un t-shirt blanc autrefois immaculé, un blue jeans rapiécé, et sa peau bronzée, Kai finit par se détacher de son activité pour octroyer au bambin aux crins bruns un sourire éclatant de gaieté.

Taemin vint apporter à son petit protégé de quoi l'empêcher de se déshydrater.

Et Leo, silencieux observateur noir corbeau, fumait en regardant s'agiter les autres oiseaux.

Ce coup du hasard ne pouvait pas mieux tomber.

\- Vous savez où habite Tae ? Demanda le jeune homme.

\- On t'attendait. Fit Kai, évasif et affairé.

\- La dernière fois, l'appartement où vous m'avez emmené...

\- Celui de WonSik, un tantinet plus fortuné que ne l'est Tae, en effet. Le coupa Leo.

\- T'as qu'à lui montrer. Indiqua Taemin au chanteur à l'allure souvent trop souvent désintéressée.

Leo se leva du trottoir où il était calmement assis, puis lança, avant de partir :  
\- Vous deux, pas trop de conneries.

Et il invita Jungkook à le suivre dans sa sombre Chevy, ignorant les sourires et rires de ses comparses débiles.

Jungkook fut étonné que, alors qu'il conduisait dans la ville éternellement animée, Leo était d'humeur à palabrer. Jungkook l'aimait beaucoup et lui était grandement reconnaissant pour avoir su sagement et discrètement le guider. Mais il n'osait pas le lui dire, personne ne pouvait prédire comment il allait réagir. Alors il se contenta d'écouter et de répliquer face aux paroles de cet interlocuteur qui l'intriguait.

Puis le moteur de la Chevrolet arrêta de ronronner, et Leo ne parlait plus.

\- Je vais t'attendre. Finit-il par déclarer après quelques secondes d'un blanc silence écoulées.

\- Tu es certain ? Je ne sais pas si je mettrai longtemps.

\- Va, et ne t'occupe pas de ça pour l'instant.

C'était un immeuble gris, un immeuble triste, un immeuble dénué de vie. C'est avec une acide appréhension que Jungkook passa le seuil de la porte en verre légèrement brisé, laissant quelques courants d'air passer. Il s'attarda sur le sol carrelé, les murs craquelés et le plafond en béton armé. Personne ne semblait désirer prendre soin de ce bâtiment que l'on pouvait juger abandonné, si l'on omettait le fait que demeuraient endormis une multitude de véhicules devant l'entrée.

Jungkook arpenta les escaliers d'une démarche lente et peu assurée, oppressé par la basse luminosité et le froid des murs gelés, puis finit par arriver jusque l'étage escompté. Dans le couloir, pas de tapisseries certes obsolètes mais joliment décorées, sinon cette mosaïque carrelée sinistre et à la couleur dépassée. Dans le couloir, pas de douce luminosité tamisée, sinon l'obscurité des murs autoritaires empêchant le soleil de passer. Dans le couloir, uniquement la solitude et l'insalubrité à affronter.

Il toqua à la porte en bois vernis, abîmé par les caprices du temps.

Uniquement les bruitages d'un film d'action qui s'échappaient des murs en béton.

Puis le grincement de la curiosité de Jungkook qui pris d'assaut la porte.

Un appartement simple, vide d'humain, mais meublé avec soin. Sans extravagances. Pourtant quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il explora alors l'appartement sans vie dans ses plus lointains tréfonds. Tout était rangé, de façon presque méthodique, mais un étrange motif rupestre du salon attira son attention.

Sur la tapisserie, désuète vieillerie de superpositions de fleurs sur rayures sur uni sur fleurs, trônaient là, inciviles et maladives, les galaxies grenat formées par les taches de l'essence rougeâtre d'une vie à qui l'on avait porté préjudice. Jungkook en éprouva un vif frisson, passant ses doigts fins sur les taches en question. Son regard descendit, suivant la morbide constellation, jusque la plainte pareillement salie par ce macabre ruissellement ; puis jusque le plancher moisi où reposaient aussi ces gouttes de sang privées de vie. 

Puis les traces s'arrêtent sur une lame brillante, laissée intacte, malveillante, après avoir rempli une tâche blessante.

Salées, mouillées, piquantes, les larmes se mirent à déferler sur ses joues rosées. Puis s'échappa un sanglot que le gamin ne chercha pas à réprimer, laissant ses épaules se bercer au rythme saccadé, irrégulier de ses pleurs alarmés.

Était-ce le sang de TaeHyung ? Pourquoi ce le serait ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Jungkook n'en savait rien, comment aurait-il pu savoir. Il pensa à Leo qui en bas l'attendait, mais n'alla pas le chercher, pensant que lui déjà savait. Il s’assit alors sur le canapé en tissu déchiré, décidant de patienter, et essaya de chasser l'inquiétude, la peur, l'angoisse qui rapidement le submergeaient.

Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac. Seul ce bruit résonnait.

Et Jungkook pleurait, Jungkook paniquait.

Subitement il se leva, dans un geste inespéré, et fouilla. Il chercha, puis trouva une arme pour contrer cette angoisse galopante, asphyxiante. Un simple marqueur noir, gentiment rangé dans un vieux tiroir. Il laissa sa main le guider, son âme dessiner. Dessiner sur chaque empreinte carminée, les pétales d'une vie qu'il fallait désormais oublier, remplacer. Un lys, une rose, une primevère, des myosotis. Et Dieu, qu'il pleure afin de dessécher cette vilaine peur.

\- Oh, Kookie...

A l'entente de ce murmure peiné, les lamentations salées de Jungkook redoublent d'intensité.

\- TaeHyung... Couina-t-il.

Le garçon étrange aux yeux faussement azurés passa le seuil de la porte d'entrée, puis vint lentement rencontrer cet être tant aimé pour l'enlacer avec toute la force et l'Amour qu'il était capable d'éprouver.

Oh, oui, de l'Amour.

\- Agnus Dei, tu as réussi, le Diable ne va pas te noyer...

Le garçon à la chevelure dorée caressa le dos de l'innocent Jungkook.

\- Alors... J-je t'ai sauvé ?

\- Je ne peux pas être sauvé. J'ai tué, ma malédiction ne peut être brisée. Tu as sauvé un fragment de mon âme, tu m'as sauvé du douloureux Souvenir. Mais tu ne me sauvera pas du sang ancré, tatoué sur mes mains à l'encre indélébile et invisible de la Vérité.

Jungkook se remit à pleurer.

Et dans la sombre Chevrolet, WonSik occupait désormais le siège passager, accompagnant Leo dans sa solitaire et patiente singularité. Et il entendit son amant à la voix d'archange soupirer.

\- C'est terminé ? Questionna-t-il, intéressé.

Leo lui afficha un sourire enjoué d'alacrité que le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés trouva aussi charmant que la nuit étoilée qui habillait fièrement la voûte céleste du firmament.


	9. Exodos

> "Who wants sour milk when you can get fresh meat ?" 

Sarah (Abbey Lee Kershaw), The Neon Demon by Nicolas Winding Refn

\- Qu'est-ce qui occupe tes pensées ?

Jungkook sortit de la canicule du Dahut afin de respirer l'air frais de la nuit, puis avait fini par trouver Krystal, assise auprès d'une solitude inouïe. Le gamin prit place à ses côtés, et elle lui sourit.

\- Ton poignet a cicatrisé ?

Automatiquement, machinalement, Jungkook caressa la parcelle de peau citée, sur laquelle avait été gravé un sceau de deux clés croisées.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, ça fait déjà une semaine que Taemin m'a tatoué.

Un silence, uniquement perturbé par l'habituel brouhaha des éclats de voix, de la musique et des véhicules qui passaient par là, s'installa. Mais cela ne les dérangeait pas, et Krystal déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Jungkook, et, ravi, il s'en accommoda.

\- Moi c'est Kai qui m'a sauvée. Avoua la demoiselle carminée, nostalgiquement animée.

\- Alors c'était toi son Diable ?

\- Tout à fait, il en a d'ailleurs beaucoup bavé.

\- Ce n'est pas très aimable.

\- Ici personne ne peut y échapper. C'est la loi, la règle en ce lieu dépravé. Le Diable est partout, dans le personnel jusque dans ceux qui viennent simplement nous fréquenter. Et pour s'amuser, il joue avec les jeunes âmes qui ont osé venir s'aventurer dans les méandres d'un plaisir débauché...

Maintenant tout le monde aime Jungkook. L'innocent Jungkook à la pureté ternie par de joyeux événements.

Terminés les concerts bien trop habillés, terminée la vie d'idole adorée, adulée, vénérée pour une innocence surjouée. Fini le phénomène de mode audiovisuel aux couleurs pastel, finie l'évidence d'un style répété et d'allègres sonorités trop souvent exploitées. Tout le monde aime Jungkook, mais simplement, ce monde a changé. Ce monde est certes public, mais moins accessible, avec un arrière-goût de privé, et empli de dangerosité.

Jungkook sourit, puis il embrasse Jimin sur la scène noire en forme de croix inversée sur laquelle se reflètent les lumières infernales des démentielles soirées. Il embrasse Jimin, car NamJoon s'en verra d'abord outragé, puis amusé par tant de témérité. Et aussi parce que Jungkook aime beaucoup Jimin.

TaeHyung est un inconnu des rues, un inconnu de cuir, blue jeans déchiré et Doc Marten's défoncées, un inconnu qui n'aime que la beauté du dépravé.

C'est pour ça que désormais TaeHyung aime Jungkook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, cette histoire est terminée ! J'espère que le voyage vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos ressentis et vos critiques quant à cette petite fiction qui a bien plus d'un an maintenant. Le prochain "chapitre" n'en est donc pas un véritablement, il s'agira d'un guide à la compréhension et à l'interprétation, au cas où quelques points mériteraient d'être expliqués (parce que Peach n'est pas simple, je le conçois mdrr). Sinon, merci d'avoir lu si vous êtes arrivé.e.s jusqu'ici.


	10. Analysis

M'est avis que lire cela pourrait un tantinet briser la magie, le mystère, le brouillard qui flottent étrangement tout au long de cette fanfiction sans queue ni tête. Mais s'il vous faut absolument comprendre dans le détail (grosso modo), c'est dans le calme que je vais - du moins je l'espère - éclaircir vos doutes. Parce que normalement c'est au lecteur de se débrouiller vous voyez, on a tous notre interprétation des textes en fonction de noter personnalité, de nos goûts, perceptions, expériences, etc.

Le scénario :

Peach fonctionne plus sur un système de schéma actanciel (théâtre), plutôt que sur une forme "standard" dans le cas du roman, avec situation initiale, élément perturbateur, péripéties, et dénouement. Même si, certes, on peut découper Peacha vec ce shéma là, mais l'actanciel me semblait plus juste. Donc, le sujet est JungKook, sa quête est de séduire (on va dire ça tellement il en est raide dingue) TaeHyung, seulement plus tard il sera question de le sauver (ce qui pourrait lui permettre de l'pécho). Le destinataire de la quête est donc TaeHyung, le destinateur est JK lui-même pour la partie "séduire", puis TaeHyung et Leo/TaekWoon pour la partie "sauver". Pour les adjuvants et les opposants, il s'agit des autres petits personnages que l'on rencontre, certains aident JungKook (Leo, Krystal, Amber...), puis d'autres se rangent du côté de TaeHyung et détournent quelque peu JungKook de sa quête (Kai, Ravi...). Certains demeurent neutres (YoonGi, TaeMin, Jin...).

cette fiction a été globalement inspirée par la légende de la ville d'Ys (folklore de mon patelin breton perdu entre terre et mer), surtout par le personnage de la princesse Dahut. L'histoire raconte que la ville d'Ys était une ville protégées des eaux par deux grandes écluses dont seul le roi Gradlon en possédait les clés d'or. Dahut, sa fille, était d'une incommensurable débauche et menait de luxueuses fêtes tous les soirs dans la ville, et chaque soir elle avait un amant différent. Après l'avoir aimé toute une nuit, elle le tuait en le faisant jeter à l'eau dans les terribles courants marins de la baie des Trépassés. Un jour, le Diable en personne décida de séduire Dahut, qui en gage d'amour lui offrit les clés d'or, et le Malin s'empressa d'ouvrir les écluses, noyant la ville. Gradlon s'échappe avec l'abbé St Gwénolé qui l'avait pourtant prévenu antérieurement, et tente de sauver sa fille, mais le poids du péché étant trop loiurd, il n'eut d'autre choix que de lâcher sa fille dans l'eau. Celle-ci se transforma en sirène ou mourut, selon les versions.

Si le night club s'appelle Dahut, c'est parce que c'est un lieu de débauche, mais une débauche qui reste tout de même assez sage. En fait le péché réside dans le fait que tous les employés, dits "amants de Dahut", sont en quelque sorte prostitués. Le fonctionnement est plus explicite dans l'autre fiction du même univers, Déconstellation, qui cette fois se centre sur un employé de la bâtisse, Kai, car contrairement à JK qui veut rentrer dans la sphère occulte du Dahut, Kai veut en sortir (ça ne se voit pas dans Peach, il figure juste).

Cette histoire de "sauve le diable" (avec un petit "d", pas un grand), c'est un remodelage de la légende. Tous les personnages ont une histoire, une philosophie, un passé, une psychologie. Ce n'est pas forcément explicité dans Peach, hors Tae et Krystal à la fin, mais leur comportement laisse supposer certaines choses. Ils ne sont pas vraiment heureux et leurs sourires sonnent parfois faux, ils portent des cicatrices et un petit nuage de spleen (par exemple TaeHyung est un bien triste personnage, et Kai n'est pas non plus une bonne personne, tassée sous les rumeurs, cf le passage où JK dit "Kai m'a noirci". Donc JK aide Tae à aller mieux, à oublier pour un moment son crime, s'il ne l'avait pas fait, Tae aurait brisé JK car c'est toxique ce genre de relations, il faut une certaine force d'esprit pour aussi supporter le mal d'un autre.

L'épilogue est là pour démontrer le côté sectaire et occulte du Dahut, Jk est-il libre au final ? Le tatouage avec les clés montre qu'il ne l'est pas vraiment...

La fin : j'ai été méchante, pardon. Je ne voulais que ça ne se finisse ni bien, ni mal. JK a donc sauvé Tae, mais ils ne finissent pas ensemble genre joli petit couple, aller viens on se marie. JungKook devient un employé (ce mot est vraiment laid), il est donc sous le joug de NamJoon. Mais Tae n'est pas triste, et pas pour autant heureux d'être délivré de Jk qui devient bien plus volage à la fin. Il reste inchangé, si ce n'est que le joli pansement qu'a déposé JK sur sa douleur. je n'ai aucune compassion pour ceux qui se sont offusqués devant le jikook, c'était mesquin comme coup quand on connait les clivages au sein du fandom, mais je suis sans pitié mdrr

Les personnages : 

JungKook. Vous l'avez sûrement compris, c'est une idole comme actuellement, mais dans un groupe dont nous saurons ni le nom, ni l'agence, ni le nombre de membres, ni le style de production. Pas apr oisiveté, mais pour ajouter du mystère et aussi parce que cela ne nous intéresse pas vraiment. Si JungKook est une idole, c'est pour critiquer la condition d'idole. C'est une vie difficile, plus que ce que nous montrent les apparences, vie publique et vie privée se mélangent en raison de l'égoïsme des fans insatiables et avides qui déshumanisent les idoles. Puis vient s'ajouter la critique de la qualité de la production : où est l'Art ? C'est bien souvent la même chose, le tout joliment emballé dans du populaire et du beau, ça n'a rien d'original. Parfois ça l'est, quand les idoles mettent vraiment leur patte dans la compo, les paroles, etc. Mais quand l'agence te livre tout sur un plateau (genre la SM), y'a pas de place pour l'artiste (je stan EXO avec force et amour, like c'est mon ug, mais ce côté là est assez décevant).  
JungKook est innocent, et connaît une évolution, une décadence. Il est pur au départ, puis devient souillure. Il a un travail, s'en accommode parfaitement, mais n'est pas libre, entravé par les règles dures de la vie publique. Jusqu'à ce que ses collègues l'emmènent au Dahut, là où il rencontre TaeHyung. Tae est sa révélation, et le désir qu'il a pour lui est certes ardent mais subtil, superficiel. La preuve, une fois qu'il a couché avec lui, son intérêt pour lui s'atténue, puisqu'il s'intéresse ensuite à JiMin. Plus flagrant encore, il se tape HakYeon, Kai, et peut-être d'autres, sans aucun scrupule. Certes, TaeHyung ne voulait pas dépuceler JungKook parce qu'il était trop innocent, et que par conséquent il n'avait pas envie de lui voler sa première fois dans le désir physique et non dans l'amour, mais tout le respect qu'a accordé Tae à JK n'est allé que dans un sens, JK ne lui a pas rendu la pareille.  
JungKook semble amoureux de TaeHyung, mais non, il s'imagine l'être, c'est bien trop superficiel pour être réel Les sentiments sont des abstractions, des choses difficiles à saisir, à comprendre, à décomposer, et JungKook, de par son inexpérience, est encore plus sensible à ce phénomène. A la fin, JungKook abandonne ses sentiments au détriment du désir, de la débauche, bien plus simples à obtenir.

TaeHyung. On ne sait pas grand chose de lui, il est en quelque sorte l'antagoniste. Il n'évolue pas vraiment. Il a un passé rude, il a tué (merci I Need U), et est condamné à demeurer dans le lieu de son crime pour ne pas l'oublier (malédiction divine ?). Tae séduit JungKook, mais lui voue une sorte de haine. Il n'aime pas le monde de JungKook, et ne veut pas en faire partie. Alors il va le chercher à le plonger dans son monde à lui, chose réussie. La relation de Tae avec le Dahut est ambivalente, on ne sait pas vraiment s'il est client ou employé. Mais puisqu'il semble bien connaître les lieux et tout le monde, il est plus probable qu'il soit un des favoris de Dahut, un client privilégié, ou plutôt un employé réel, mais électron libre (recruteur ?).

Leo. Certes secondaire, mais il a quand même un rôle important. Il guide JK dans sa quête, il est le principal adjuvant. Il lui donne des indices, souvent de façon brève et indirecte, mais il est le seul qui aide concrètement JungKook, il est son point d'appui. En parallèle, on sait qu'il chante, travaille au Dahut, et qu'il est dans une sorte de triangle amoureux avec Kai et Ravi. Une "sorte" parce que les trois arsouilles ne semblent pas être affectés par leur infidélité mutuelle. On ne sait donc pas q'il y a présence de sentiments, la relation Leo/kai semble plus portée sur le désir, tandis que le wontaek est une relation plus élaborée, comme une vie couple banale (mouais) et solide.

Krystal/Amber. Ce sont les deux seules femmes vraiment décrites, les preuves qu'il existe une trace d'hétérosexualité dans tout ce bordel essentiellement homo : la question de la sexualité ne se pose pas, tout simplement car mon opinion sur le sujet est qu'elle n'a pas à se poser, c'est naturel d'aimer une personne de l'autre sexe, du même sexe, etc. Elles ne sont pas totalement hétéro non plus, on ne les range pas dans une case, là est le but. Krystal paraît maternelle avec JungKook, ainsi qu'avec les autres, notamment Kai et TaeMin par on ne sait quel lien étrange, même si elle est décrite comme tout de rouge vêtue, couleur aux significations violentes, elle reste douce, quoiqu'un peu vulgaire. En fait, cela dépend du point de vue que l'on a sur la femme, Krystal est ici toutes les femmes, de Héra, à Aphrodite. Amber aussi est dénuée de violence, pourtant elle pourrait en avoir l'air avec une apparence masculine, en fait elle est aussi toutes les femmes, elle représente la part masculine des femmes, elle fait la balance entre les deux sexes : l'égalité.

Kai/TaeMin/HakYeon/JiMin. Ils symbolisent le désir, la sexualité, la débauche, le péché, le blasphème. Ils sont les principaux catalyseurs de l'énergie du Dahut, ils sont volontairement des êtres aux énergies brutales, si on considère encore la conception grecque (antique) qui veut que les hommes soient forts et vifs. Pour faire le lien avec la légende la ville d'Ys (culture catholique), ils ont aussi la force du pécheur, par conséquent quelque chose d'infernal et de détestable, d'antipathique (comparaisons à des animaux sauvages, des démons, et autres). Ce à quoi doit faire attention JungKook, mais ce qu'il tend à devenir au final. Kai est certes froid et brutal (bien garder en tête ici qu'il s'agit de Kai, et non de JongIn), TaeMin est insolent, JiMin désinvolte. Seul HakYeon a une féminité plus développée que celle des autres, aussi présente, il est qualifié de "vénusté", de Vénus/Aphrodite, il joue donc le même rôle qu'Amber.

YoonGi/SeokJin. De simples serveurs qui ont leur rôle dans le Dahut, en donnant à boire aux clients, il les rendent plus sensibles à l'énergie du night club. Ils sont calmes et stoïques, comme des gardiens. C'est eux qui ont le savoir, la sagesse et l'expérience. Mais ils parlent peu. YoonGi s'emporte une fois, mais cela ne dure pas longtemps, peut-être avait-il jugé bon de le faire.

NamJoon. Le patron. Sarcastique, patriarcal, despote. Il semble à la fois éloigné, étranger, et au cœur du Dahut. Il surveille, il voit tout, il connaît ses employés par cœur (il sait quelles bêtises fait Kai, mais nous non), il est comme une force au dessus que parsonne ne peut atteindre, pas même le lecteur ni le narrateur qui n'arrivent qu'à le voir concrètement une seule fois, en coup de vent, avant que TaeHyung ne vienne sur le devant de la scène. 

HongBin, YiXing, BaekHyun, ChanYeol. Les musiciens. Ils sont neutres, ce sont seulement des figures peu décrites sur le tableau, et qui ont pour seuls moyens d'expression ceux de leurs instruments. On ne les entendra pas parler une seule fois. Il sont là pour crée l'énergie du Dahut, ce sont les générateurs, ainsi leur lourde tâche leur octroie ce comportement sérieux.

La forme : 

Les scènes de début de chapitre montrent l'évolution de leur relation, elles n'ont cependant aucune influence sur la temporalité du récit. Elles sont une bulle à part, comme un rêve, comme si cela s'agissait d'un désir de JungKook, on ne sait même pas si elles ont eu lieu.

DURAZNO veut dire "pêche" en espagnol, PEACH ne faisait que cinq lettres, je n'avais pas assez de chapitres. Leur longueur, relativement courte, l'est volontairement pour démontrer le côté éphémère des soirées et des sentiments. Tout est voué à disparaître. Seuls vont rester des vestiges de sensations, et ces vestiges sont l'essence d'une chose. Et c'est condensé, il ne reste en général qu'une seule sensation qui se raccroche au souvenir, c'est tout petit, du moins c'est comme ça que je le sens personnellement. C'est comme ça aussi que fait Proust par exemple, dans un passage de Du côté de chez Swann, le narrateur observe un paysage mais n'en retiendra au final qu'un détail relié à une métaphore, qui créé une sensation : une marbrure rose dans une flaque, pour le reflet du soleil dans les nuage, la même chose, dite différemment procure une sensation étrange et nouvelle, mais petite.

Le système d'assonances et d'allitération abusif est là pour faire musical, tout tourne autour de la musique, il y en a tout le temps. Carmen de Lana Del Rey m'a inspiré ce style. C'est assez prise de tête, même le lecteur est gêné, mais justement l'effet capiteux et surchargé créé la sensation.

Sinon, pour l'anecdote, la majorité de la fiction a été écrite au feeling, un chapitre pour un samedi matin, à deux heures du matin en général. Le but est assez cathartique, ce sont aussi mes rêveries toute cette fic, c'était en quelque sorte une transe, un voyage spirituel que j'ai essayé de recracher avec des mots.

Bref, en espérant que ceci ait éclairci vos incompris, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de quelconque autre question si nécessaire !


End file.
